The present invention relates to a brake cable tension adjustment device for use on bicycles or vehicles of the like.
Conventionally, bicycle brakes are equipped with a pair of pivotal brake units each having a friction pad disposed at one end thereof. The brake units are operatively connected at other ends to each other by means of a suspension cable part of which is located in a groove of a cable suspension plate as shown in FIG. 1. As long as the suspension plate is actuated to lift up by a brake actuating cable coupled to the hand brake of the bicycle, the brake units are pivotally and simultaneously actuated to make the friction pads come into friction contact with the rims of the wheel to slow down the rotation of the same.
However, the traditional way of operating the bicycle brake is not satisfactory enough from the operation safety point of view, because the cable suspension plate is apt to become tilted as a result of long term operation, thus making the pivotal brake unit not respond sufficiently quickly and effectively, moreover, the detachment of the brake actuating cable from the groove of the cable suspension plate makes the riding of the bicycle dangerous due to the possibility of total loss of control of this vehicle.
Furthermore, the adjustment of the tension of the brake actuating cable can not be done in a convenient way; and tools such as screw drivers and spanners are needed to carry out the operation.
The present inventor has noticed the disadvantages with the conventional bicycle brake system and devoted his time to the provision of an improved brake control and cable tension adjustment device of the present invention.